The Days of a Punk Princess
by Black Ghost Wolf
Summary: Everyone knows who Kagome Higurashi is.. but of course no one probably mentioned her best friend Kara Izumiko. The punkish chick that has been friend's with the priestess since childhood. Kara enters the feudal era japan... What will happen to her here?
1. The Introduction To The Punk Princess!

_**Kagome's POV**_

**"Hey has anyone seen, Kara-chan around?" **A young Kagome Higrashi asked her small circle of friends.

**"No, I haven't Kagome-san."** One of them said.

A second inquired,**"I don't know. You know how she absolutely crazy when it comes to afterschool. Who knows where she went!"** Sighing, Kagome thanked her friends and kept walking. She was in search of her childhood friend and current best friend, Kara Izumiko. Until she heard an all to familar voice...

**In the Parking Lot**

**"Hey!? Skateboarding is prohibited on school grounds!"** A teacher with black hair, and small glasses screamed at one teenager on a skateboard. The teen did an ollie on the side of the sidewalk, ignoring the teacher moving the board grinding a rail of the nearest bike rack. The girl didn't look the part do to specifically her clothes, red flowing hair and green eyes in the school's uniform, **" Young lady! You will stop that this instant or it's a detention!!" **The female ignored the male teacher and sped past him.

**"Sorry, but I don't abide by ****ANYONE'S**** rules, Mr. Hoshima!"** She stuck her tongue out at him, and grinded on the other bike rack at a fast speed and attempted a twist in the air and landed it on the grass. Usually good at skateboarding she was, but she slipped up and fell on her board and sat on the grass confused. With her board next to her.

Mr. Hoshima went over to her pulling her up**," Your coming to my office now, Izumiko!" **Kara grabbed her board as she was basically dragged into the office. Getting in, he motioned Kara to sit down on the chair in front of his desk. Mumbling a few words of distaste, Kara sat down with her board in hand. He placed his hands together and said**," Now Kara. Is that any way for a lady to behave? Your wearing a skirt, for christ's sake!" **He banged his fist on his desk.

Kara rolled her eyes**," Obviously you don't know me. I've gotten caught by you so many times, do I have to explain the same answer of me not being like most girl's to you all over again?" **She propped her feet on his desk and leaned on the chair back a bit. The man's face became furious at the statement made by her.

**"Excuse me? I don't like smart-ass comments. Are you trying to get on my nerves, Kara? It seems like your intentionally getting in trouble.." **Mr.Hoshima rubbed his temples to calm himself down. Kara simply chuckled at his remark.

**"Well, not exactly. You see, I don't follow rules made by anyone. I'm what you call the rebellious type like I've explained to you before..." **She sneered a bit.

**"IZUMIKO! Two detentions, now get out of my office! You better be there this time too!" **He was frustrated with this teenager. She just wouldn't listen. Kara grabbed her board and flipped her hair back getting up without an ounce of fear in her posture.

She grinned, and gave a peace sign**," I'm glad we could have this chat, Mr. HoshiYoshi..." **He grimanced at that name. He hated when she called him that, and she even got some of the student body to call him that.

She walked out and she heard a loud voice come from his office**," THAT DAMN IZUMIKO!" **

This made her chuckle to herself as she heard a friend call her name**," KARA-CHAN!" **She turned around to see Kagome with some weirdly dressed male. Kara questioned on who this could be and approached the two.

**"Eh? So is this your new boy-toy or something, Kagome-chan?" **Kara pointed to the guy, with one hand while the other rested on one hip. The two stared at each other and the male glared at her.

**"Like I'd ever touch a girl like Kagome anyway, stupid!"** The guy with the cap growled at Kara. Kara glared back matching his glare.

Kara's tone became feisty**," Don't call me stupid, and Kagome's to good for you anyways!" **The boy growled at her.

**"HEY STOP IT YOU TWO! Especially you, Inuyasha!"** Kagome screamed, and the two looked at her blinking**," Hey Kara? Where were you I was looking for you earlier..." **The boy known as Inuyasha groaned, and tried to pull Kagome away by the sleeve by Kara grabbed her other sleeve.

**"I was in the office again.. got in trouble for skateboarding in the parking lot. NOW LET GO OF HER YOU IDIOT!"** The last sentence were obviously directed to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snarled and pulled her back**," You let go!"**

**"STOP THIS!" **Kagome shouted pulling away from them both**," Gheesh, Inuyasha I'm trying to talk to Kara... Anyways, Kara. You got in trouble again and let me guess.. Your not going to the detention are you?" **

**" Nope!"** Kara grinned confidently. Inuyasha huffed.

**"Kagome! We need to get back, AND NOW!" **Picking her up over his shoulder. With that he took off. Kara gasped, and got on her skateboard and began to skate down the street surprisingly keeping up with his speed...


	2. A Close Chase and an Odd Place

Inuyasha stared and watched as the girl Kagome called Kara kept up with him. He groaned, and looked ahead heading straight for Kagome's house for Kagome kicking and screaming.

**"INUYASHA YOU LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!" **Kagome screamed.

**"You wouldn't Kagome... you say it. I go down along with you, face planting on the road, what's it going to be?" **Hearing Kagome stay quiet, he added**," Okay good." **

**"GOOD MY ASS!" **Kara screamed landing her skateboard in front of him. Inuyasha skidded to a halt and stared at her. He wondered what contraption that was for her to keep up with him.

Inuyasha growled**," Just get away of my way!"**

**"Not until you tell me where your taking my best friend!"** Kara quickly stated back, **" Cause I swear if your harm her..." **Inuyasha bluntly got tired of this and picked the girl up as well as she talked.

**"You talk to much so shutup!" **Both girls glared at him trying to wiggle free, but his grip was to strong.

**"Kagome! What is up with your crazy friend!? PUT ME DOWN NOW RETARD!" **Kara was beating him upside his shoulder growling loudly at him. She wasn't happy with the circumstances right now. Kagome sighed and just relaxed as she watched her friend continue to beat on his shoulder, head and anything else she could reach. Inuyasha was getting annoyed with this, but jumped into the well in Kagome's Shrine. The purple light emitted from the well, as Kara closed her eyes not knowing what was happening. Kara opened her eyes to see they were in some fore-sty place. Kagome just stared at her friend, shocked. Kara wiggled out of Inuyasha's arms with surprising strength. They both stared her down, and Inuyasha began growling.

**"Ahh, Kara-chan? You might want to look at yourself!" **Kagome pulled out a small mirror out of her pocket handing it to Kara. Kara took it and looked at her mouth first, seeing fangs instead of her normal teeth. She moved it away from her to see wolf ears perched atop her head. These ears were a bit darker than her red color of hair, more of a burgundy red. Her hands were her nails were curved like a wolf's claws. Oddly she felt something swishing behind her and looked seeing a wolf tail.

**"KAGOME-CHAN! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" **She felt her own wolf ears seeing where her human ears were, that they were gone. Feeling them twitch, she stared Inuyasha, **" WHAT KIND OF FREAKY PLACE DID YOU BRING US TOO?" **She shot a deadly glare at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled back,"**Well, if you wouldn't have been following I would have never had to bring you here. SO SHUTUP!"** Both were growling and snarling at each other.

**"SIT BOY!" **Suddenly Inuyasha plummeted into the ground face first as Kagome said that. Kara blinked standing there confused for a moment, and suddenly busted out laughing. She began rolling on the ground laughing so hard at him.

**"AHAHAHA! Dog boy just got his lesson learned! Aww, he takes orders from Kagome!" **She grinned sitting up, wiping tears from her eyes that were formed by her laughing so much at him. Inuyasha sat up and grumbled glaring Kara down.

**"What's all the laughing about Kagome?" **A young monk came up in a purple robe and a staff in his hand. A young small fox demon was perched on his shoulder.

**"Yeah what's goin' on Kagome?" **The fox demon asked.

A woman with a small cat demon in her arms laughed**," Sounds like your having fun over here, Kagome. Wait... who is that?" **She pointed at Kara, as the cat demon mewed.

Kagome smiled**," Well, everyone this is Kara my best friend. Well, she's from my time. Kind of odd how she's got the demon features but... yeah. Oh and Kara, this is Kilala, Sango, Shippo and Miroku." **When Kagome spoke their names, they smiled and nodded their heads. Miroku looekd at Kara, and Kara grew an anime sweat vein on her forehead.

**"WHAT? You got a staring problem?" **One of Kara's fangs was exposed in an angry manner and Miroku gulped and moved behind Sango.

Sango laughed**," Wow, he's actually afraid of you." **After she said this Kara laughed with her and actually smiled.

**"LET'S GO ALREADY!" **Inuyasha growled not very happy with all this chit-chat going on.

**"Huh? Go where?" **Kara asked playing innocent.

Kagome said**," Oh right! Well, you see if you come with us... I'll explain everything to you..." **Kara thought about this for a moment. _This would be a perfect opportunity to get away from my family... and well I am curious about this place, and of course I trust Kagome... and maybe I can find out why I'm like this... _Kara thought to herself.

**"Sure! I'll come with! If dog-boy stays away from me that is!" **She stuck her tongue out at him, her tail swishing in annoyance towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha huffed and turned away.

**"Well, let's get going already!"**Inuyasha sped off ahead with Kagome on his back. As Sango, Miroku, and Shippo road on a bigger form of Kilala. Kara blinked and took off after them. Her speed was increasingly faster, and she wasn't very tired at all. She jumped onto a tree, and ran amongst the tops and jumped down beside Inuyasha about to hear Kagome's explanation...


	3. An UnExpected Change of Plan Part 1

**"Well, Kara-chan you see this is a place called the Feudal Era. This is basically the past of Tokyo. I know it's crazy but it's true. You see, there is a thing called the Shikon Jewel. You can wish for something if you have it. I sort of busted it a few months ago, and now I've teamed up with these guys to go and find it..." **Kagome left out the Inuyasha, Kikyo and Naraku part of the story not wanting to get Inuyasha riled up.

Kara softly blinked trying to take all of this in_. So that's why she's been gone so much!/i _Kara thought quickly to herself and nodded**," I guess I understand. I could come along, afterall your here. I might as well be here.." **She grinned.

**"This has nothing to do with getting away from your younger brothers does it?"**Kagome asked, not receiving an answer for Kara bounded ahead at an increasing speed.

**"What makes you say that?" **She yelled back. The whole gang laughed except Inuyasha.

_**A little while later **_

The gang had stopped somewhere to eat, buying food from the local marketplace. Laying on a bench. Kara sighed happily being full**," This food here is way better than the food back home!" **She rubbed her belly.

Miroku watched Kara and said**," Hey Kara?" **He placed his staff down and came up to Kara.

Kara looked at Miroku,**" Yes, Miroku-san?" **

Shippo jumped in**," MIROKU! Don't do it..."**

**"Will you bare my child, Kara-chan?"**Softly he grabbed her hands in his. Kilala watched and let out a confused mew.

Before Kara could respond right away, Sango hit the monk with her boomerang. **"Obviously you don't know you manners monk!" **Miroku rubbed his head and flinched thinking her was going to get hit by Kara too.

**"Eh, if you give me more food like this than why not?" **She was relaxed and of course was being sarcastic at the same time. Miroku looked at her with hearts in his eyes.

**"Really?"**

**"NO!"**She jumped up and socked him right in the face. Everyone went silent and busted out laughing at Miroku except for him and Kara of course. Surprisingly Inuyasha had a good laugh out of it too.

**"Ms.Kara? Your clothes are ready!"** A young woman called, form a nearby hut that was a armor & clothes shop.

**"WHAT? Kara why did you order clothes? With what money?" **Kagome shrieked freaking out.

**"It was a trade-off actually. I traded my knowledge of business and trade with her and my school girl uniform. I have many more at home anyway. In return I asked her to make a few outfits for me. So no money involved."** Kara jumped up and walked over to the lady. The two calmly walked in.

Inuyasha huffed,"**What is wrong with that girl? That outfit of hers is good enough, just like yours**.."

Kagome sighed,"**Just you wait, Inuyasha**..." Sango and Miroku looked at each other, and shook their heads probably both were going to start bickering again. Of course their prediction came right.

Shippo shook his head," **It's like cats and dogs, when they fight**..."

"**SHUTUP SHIPPO!**" Inuyasha yelled at him already mad at Kagome.

While the bickering continued Kara had come out. Suddenly the fighting stopped as they stared at her outfit. Kara was in a kimono fit for a feudal era lady. The fabric was black, with a silver ghost like wolf wrapping up her right leg. The lining was red, looking on the sleeves were pecked with white and red dots, appearing like a weird version of the night sky. On one arm was the kanji symbol for love in gold, while on the other shoulder was the symbol for wolf. The sash was gold, and was on securely. On the back of it was a silver crescent moon surrounded by two white roses, bleeding blood. There was a perect hole for her tail that swished out. Red, silver and black thorn like armor made an x across-ed her chest and wrapped twice around the very top of each arm connecting into the kimono, some of it poking up. Of course she was now barefoot.

"**WOW! How did you get her to make that?**" Kagome asked.

"**I simply drew out the design for her. She was very impressed with my art skills. She made a basic black and red flowery kimono for me too.**" She held the folded clothing in her arms.

Miroku blinked," **I wouldn't mess with you in that outfit**..." The whole gang except Inuyasha was laughing. To him she reminded him of his brother Sesshoumaru in a smimilar style of outfit.

Sango smiled,"**Agreed. Looks like Kagome's the odd one out again.**"Kagome laughed and shook her head.

Inuyasha growled,"**Let's just go already.**" He was getting impatient with being here. The gang not soon after left going back to their journey. Sunset came fast and the gang had finally set up camp. Kara had been exploring and came back to the group, grabbing one of Kagome's towels.

"**Hey! I found a hot-springs nearby. I'm going to go take a bath okay?**" Kara said, and walked off without an answer. The gang sat their shaking their heads at her. She came upon the beautiful spot. Seeing the steam rise from the water put the girl at ease just by looking at it. Slowly, she took her clothes off and folded them neatly beside the water, with the towel wrapped around her. Gently she put her foot into the water and sighed happily. It felt so good. She let the towel drop near the edge, and gently lowered herself into the heated water. Her red hair went all around her as she leaned back against the land. She gently picked up her now soaking wet wolf tail and chuckled seeing as it looked like a rats tail for the moment.

"**What's your business here, halfbreed?**" A sudden voice called out to her. Kara looked around to see a man who looked like a feudal era lord, with silver hair and golden eyes. He was seated in another part of the hot-springs. She swam up to get a better look at him, seeing the blue crescent moon on his forehead, and the two blue stripes on the side of his cheeks.

"**Wouldn't I have every right to be here? It's a free area isn't it?..." **She quirked an eyebrow in his direction, **" So who are you anyway? You look like a feudal lord or something..." **He was about to answer when a small girl swam up to them both hugging the males arm.

**"Lord Sesshoumaru! Who's this pretty lady with you?" **The small girl giggled,**"Rin is me. You are?" **She tilted her head to the side. Kara blushed softly thinking, _Pretty? I'm not all that pretty but she's so adorable.. _Sesshoumaru sat their awaiting her answer.

**"I'm Kara Izumiko. It's nice to meet you, Rin-chan." **Rin smiled hugging Sesshoumaru softly,**"And you too... Sesshoumaru-sama."**Rin pulled her hands away from Sesshoumaru and tagged Kara. Kara couldn't help but smile and chase after the girl playfully. Sesshoumaru watched the two play, Rin seemed so happy to have this halfbreed around.

**"Lord Sesshoumaru! Why are you allowing such a half-breed to fraternize with Rin?.." **The toad demon known as Jaken asked his lord. He stood on a rock next to his master. It seemed weird how Sesshoumaru would allow this to even occur.

**"..Rin seems happy that's why. I think I shall take this half-breed with us.." **Was Sesshoumaru's simple reply. Jaken was about to object but Sesshoumaru shot him a cold look. Jaken closed his mouth and watched Kara with Rin. Kara picked up Rin and twirled her around despite the small girl being naked. The two were laughing and giggling. Kara never knew what it was like to have a sister, and playing with Rin she actually got a feel for it and liked it. She placed Rin down.

Rin smiled brightly,**" Kara-chan! You should come with us! Than we can play all the time. You would make Rin very happy!" **Rin giggled while saying this.

**"I don't know Rin. I would just have to tell my friends... I'd love to spend more time with you guys!" **Kara grinned and made a peace sign adding,**"After-all... I'm up for a change in the current plan." **She stood up, her top half of her naked body being shown. Sesshoumaru stared as the water dripped down her body. For a half-demon she had the body fit for a full demon, he wasn't going admit this though. Jaken huffed though, not at all impressed.

**"..Okay! Can I go with you than Kara-chan?" **Rin asked. She looked at Sesshoumaru for a yes or no. He simply said nothing which usually meant a yes. Kara got out of the water placing her newly acquired outfit on. Rin smiled at the outfit,**" You and Lord Sesshoumaru-sama have the same taste in clothing..." **

**"Really? Nice to hear that Rin. If you want to come with you can..." **Kara looked at Sesshoumaru with a smile,**" I'll keep her safe, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's only a 5 minute walk." **As she was saying this Rin had gotten dressed and grabbed Kara's hand smiling cutely. Sesshoumaru said nothing and the two set off.


End file.
